


And Oh, the Things that Voice Does to Me

by OceannanotOceania



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been the only person living on the floor of his apartment building for the past few years, and that ends up changing. While he remains relatively unfazed, albeit disappointed, by his new neighbor that all changes one night when he overhears something through the thin walls of their rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Oh, the Things that Voice Does to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever written a PWP. I hope you guys enjoy!

It may have been a ridiculous thing to be satisfied about, but Michael had always liked being the only person on his floor in his apartment complex. His building in general is one of the more empty ones, partially because it had been the one of the oldest in the complex, which didn’t necessarily appeal to many of the prospective renters. Michael had been the only one on his floor since he had moved in a few years ago, for the most part.

Of course, Michael doesn’t exactly feel too excited when he sees a moving van in the parking lot outside his building. It’s fairly large for someone moving into in these complexes, and is one of the U-Haul trucks. Michael goes over to the open back, and sees that it’s pretty much empty at this point. He shakes his head, walking up to the second floor. As he walks up to the front door, he sees the door next to his close. Well then. Guess he knows where the neighbor’s moved to. He groans, opening the door and quickly going into his apartment. Hopefully the neighbor wasn’t one of those friendly assholes.

After about half an hour, Michael hears a muffled conversation outside. He raises an eyebrow, going over to the window closest to the front of the building. He sees a man standing a few feet away from the U-Haul, in the midst of talking to someone just out of Michael’s view.

“That the last of your shit?” The man calls. Michael hears no response, but after a few seconds the man replies, “Damn straight. I’m gonna drop the truck off then. See ya later, man.” THe man waves before getting into the truck, and driving off.

Michael walks away from the window, standing awkwardly in the living room. He hears the sounds of rather heavy footsteps on the stairs. A part of Michael tries to compel him to walk out the door, to engage in conversation with the new stranger. Instead, Michael shakes his head, going to the kitchen, and looking for some sort of food that would appease his stomach.

\---

Michael rolls over in bed, groaning to himself. He sits up slowly, raising an eyebrow when he hears panting and sloppy kisses through the wall. Fun. So their bedrooms are situated right next to each other. Michael is in the middle of considering the worth of banging on the wall, when he suddenly hears a very erotic, very obviously male moan. Oh. Michael’s mind blanks out, and he feels his dick twitch with newfound interest.

“Don’t, stop,” He hears the same man moan. He sounds British, and somehow that makes Michael even more interested.

Hesitantly, Michael places an ear to the thin wall, straining to hear the rest of what was going on. More moans can be heard through the wall, Michael feels his cock harden. Michael breathes in and out once, leaning over to his nightstand, and grabbing a small bottle of lube from the drawer. He squeezes a liberal glob of lube onto his hand, resuming his position with his ear pressed flush with the wall. Right around the time Michael hears a condom wrapper torn open, and slick noises, Michael begins to lazily stroke his cock.

His pace remains around the same tempo as the thrusts and moans he hears through the wall. Michael almost immediately begins to tune out the frankly barbaric grunts from the other man, instead focusing on the delicate, obscene moans from the British man. The grip on Michael’s cock tightens when the Brit lets out a particularly loud moan.

Michael begins thrusting into his hand, his rhythm growing more frantic as the thrusts and moans from the next room become faster and more desperate. With one final thrust, Michael lets out a faint moan, hearing the Brit moan, practically scream, before he cums, assuming the Brit had done the same. The sounds of faint thrusting last a few seconds longer, in what Michael assumes is the other man finishing himself off, the sounds from the next room ending with a muffled grunt from the barbaric man.

Michael lies back in bed, leaning over to grab a tissue to wipe the lube and cum off of his hand. His room is now silent, the only sounds filling the air being his loud, ragged panting, and the sound of his heartbeat thudding in his ears. Eventually, Michael’s breathing evens out, his heartbeat coming back down to normal levels. Michael lets out one last, bliss-filled sigh before turning over in his bed, and falling into a deep sleep.

\---

Michael turns over in his bed, glancing at the alarm clock on his nightstand. Huh. He had slept in a lot later than normal. Probably was a good thing that he didn’t have work today, then. Michael shakes his head, his thighs slipping over each other as he starts to get out of bed. He raises an eyebrow, sitting up completely before lifting up his sheet. There was a slightly congealed mix of cum and lube staining the sheets, along with trails down his thighs. Shit. So last night had happened.

Michael shakes his head, grabbing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before going to the bathroom. He throws the clothes on the counter before hopping into the shower. As he stands under the scalding water, the events of last begin to sink in. For the first time, Michael had gotten off to the sounds of someone having sex. He’d been a voyeur. And it wasn’t as if he’s gotten off to listening to a chick. Sure, the guy kind of had a high voice, but it was still obvious that he’d gotten off to a man. He couldn’t decide which was worse: that he’d jacked off to a guy, or that he’s had the most intense, satisfying orgasm in months, maybe even years?

Michael mutters a “Fuck.” before quickly shampooing his hair and washing his body. Once out of the shower, he quickly brushes his teeth, throwing on the clothes he had picked out. He sighs, going over to his bed, and stripping it bare. Guess he’d have to do laundry today.

\---

"Fuck," Michael moans, hips thrusting up into his hand as he presses his ear closer to the thin wall.

The Brit is with a chick, but it is clear who's getting the most pleasure at the moment. His moans ring out clear, the girl’s moans much quieter, and even half-hearted. Despite how nice the girl’s moans sound, even if she is faking, Michael all too easily tunes out the girl, focusing on the sounds coming out of the Brit’s mouth.

The noises from the next room become more ragged and desperate, and Michael begins to thrust more erratically into his hand, occasionally brushing his thumb over the slit of his cock. Suddenly, a picture begins to form in Michael's mind. A pale, slender figure lies on a bed, back arched, and hands desperately gripping at the sheets. Michael is on the bed with him, hands spreading the man's gorgeous legs open as his head bobs up and down on the man's cock. The pair are surrounded by a greyish haze, as focused on the action going on between them as Michael is on hearing the moans of the Brit in the next room.

The man in the fantasy moans when the Brit does, his moans sounding just as obscene. With a final thrust, Michael comes, along with the figure in the dream. After about a second, Michael hears the Brit scream, along with a much quieter moan from the girl. Michael's vision is mostly a bright white haze as he lies back in bed.

After about an hour, the post-sex haze abruptly fades. Michael sits bolt upright in bed. He grabs the box of tissues, a slight cringe on his face as he begins to clean up the mess on the sheets. Ultimately, Michael gets up, stripping his sheets, along with the sodden clothes, off, and throwing them on the floor. Despite it being far too early in the morning, Michael decides to shower, spending his time in the scalding water.

"Shit," Michael mumbles, running a hand through his hair.

Despite his gut saying otherwise, Michael had given in. For the fifth time in the past the three weeks, Michael had been a voyeur. For the fifth time, Michael had gotten an orgasm more intense than he had with even the best of the girls he had hooked up with. And, despite the fact that the Brit had hooked up with a chick this time, rather than the brutish men he normally heard, Michael had willingly fixated on the sounds of the man. Sure, the few times Michael acknowledged the noises coming out of the girl's mouth, it had sounded half-hearted and faked, but that isn't the point.

Michael slumps on the shower wall, listening to the sound of the water hitting the cheap fiberglass of his tub. Was he gay? No, no. He still liked girls. He liked their curves, the luscious lips... Michael shakes his head, seeing the faint spray that had come off his hair when he did that. But, maybe he wasn't as straight as he had viewed himself to be. There had been some occasions where he saw a guy, and thought about what it'd be like to hook up with him. Of course, he'd never gone past that sense of curiosity. It'd never gotten to...well, this.

Michael stands up and dumps a glob of body wash onto a washcloth before lathering his body. Regardless of whether or not he is gay, the question remained of what he should do in this situation. Would he want to try and pursue some sort of relationship with the guy? If so, would it actually be a genuine relationship, or just sex? Michael sighs, rinsing off his body before getting out of the shower.

He hadn't even met this guy, yet he was talking about being in a relationship with him. Jesus, this is quite a mess he'd gotten himself into.

\---

Michael knocks at the door once before stepping back, his hands in his pockets. After a few seconds, he hears someone fumbling with the doorknob, before the door opens. Huh. He'd predicted something a bit...different. The Brit is wearing a striped polo and cargo shorts, and when he stretches his arms, the shirt lifts up, showing off a rather prominent snail trail. His skin is surprisingly tan for someone who sounded like they were from England, and he has a nose a lot larger than Michael had expected.

"Oh, hello," The man states, giving Michael a once-over before flashing a smirk. "You must be my neighbor."

"Er, yeah, hi."

The man lets out a small chuckle. "What's your name, mate?"

"Michael." Michael replies a bit firmly, trying to hide his surprise.

"Michael," The Brit repeats, making the name sound more along the lines of ‘Micool’. "I like that, Michael." He shakes his head. "I'm Gavin, by the way. I moved here a few weeks ago from Oxford. Got a job here."

"Nice to meet you, Gavin."

"And you too."

Michael shakes his head. "Look, I'm not gonna judge you for your, lifestyle," Gavin raises an eyebrow at the word. "But, uh, could you keep it down a little? This is a nice complex, but it's old, especially this building. The walls are pretty thin, and it's hard to sleep when you can hear people going at it."

Gavin smirks. "Er, sure. I'll try and keep it in mind."

"Good. Uh, thanks."

"I know it's early, but do you wanna come in for some bevs? I've got some good stuff in the fridge."

_The fuck are bevs?_ Michael shakes his head. "Uh, no. I'm good, thanks."

"I'll see you around then."

"Er, yeah."

Gavin flashes another smirk, a glint in his eyes that tries to draw Michael into the apartment. Instead, Michael walks back to his own apartment, hearing the door to Gavin's apartment close.

\---

Despite his cock being pressed against his leg, Michael avoids giving in to the need to jack off. For the past five days, Michael had been unable to get any sleep, always woken in the middle of the night by a certain British shithead having sex.

“You motherfucker.” Michael mumbles, glaring at the wall.

Michael lets out a harsh breath, getting up, and throwing on jeans. He goes over to Gavin’s door, pausing outside. Michael rolls his eyes, slamming more than knocking at Gavin’s door twice. The lewd noises stop abruptly, and Michael can just hear muttered conversation, then steps up to the front door. Gavin throws open the door, and Michael is briefly distracted by the sight that greets him. Gavin’s hair sticks out in all sorts of directions, even more so than the last time Michael had seen him, making his sex hair look more like...well, sex hair. Gavin’s lips are more swollen and pink, and Michael feels a twinge of jealousy that he couldn’t have been the one to cause that. Gavin only has a pair of boxers carelessly thrown on, allowing Michael to see the full expanse of his rather skinny, albeit toned, and tanned body.

Towards the end of the hallway of Gavin’s apartment, Michael notices a chick with fiery red hair duck her head out of a door before quickly going back in the room. Gavin raises an eyebrow.

“Er, hello,” Gavin says. “You need something? I’m, er, a bit occupied.”

“I think you know exactly why I’m here.” Michael replies.

The girl he had seen a few minutes abruptly appears in what’s likely the living room, fully clothed, and standing just behind Gavin.

“Am I interrupting something?” The girl asks.

“Potentially,” Gavin turns to the girl. “I had a wonderful time, but you might want to leave now, love.”

“Oh, I get it,” The girl nods, adding as she walks away from the apartment, “Must suck to get caught.”

Michael feels his jaw drop slightly at the girl’s comment, shaking his head before reverting back to a more irritated expression.

“Well?” Gavin says.

“You fucker,” Michael replies. “I fucking told you a week ago to stop that shit, and what do you do? Fucking start it up, and more often even!”

“I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing.” Gavin smirks at Michael’s raised eyebrow. “What? Your comment about the thin walls ‘round here is true. I could hear you wanking in the next room, even if it was a bit quiet.”

Michael glares more intensely at Gavin. “Well, you better fucking stop, otherwise I’ll fucking make you.”

Gavin chuckles. “And how will you go about doing that?”

The next thing Michael knows, he’s grabbed Gavin by the wrists, slamming him onto the nearest wall in the living room. His lips smash into Gavin’s, their teeth clicking. The kiss the two share is rough, Gavin letting Michael nip at Gavin’s lower lip, his tongue eventually snaking its way into Gavin’s mouth. The grip on Gavin’s hands loosen, and Gavin takes this opportunity to grab at Michael’s face, pulling him closer. Michael’s hands float down to Gavin waist, caressing the exposed skin.

Michael parts lips with Gavin, pausing to look at the glorious flush on Gavin’s face. He can’t help but smirk before kissing a trail down Gavin’s neck. He pauses at spots that appear to be even faintly dark in relation to the rest of Gavin’s skin, biting hard enough to leave a mark.

“Oh, Michael.” Gavin moans, and Michael’s cock, which had gone soft as he had gotten more pissed off, twitches with interest.

Michael feels a faint shiver down his back, and lets out a shaky breath. He begins to lick and nip at one of Gavin’s nipple, teasing the nub into hardening. Gavin lets out another obscene moan, louder than before, and Michael grinds up against Gavin, feeling how the hard the two of them are. Michael’s hands trace lightly along Gavin’s waist, tracing his hipbones and happy trail, before coming down to Gavin’s crotch, fingers tracing up along the shaft.

Michael kisses down Gavin’s waist, and he begins to kneel on the floor, hands grabbing at Gavin’s waistband. He kisses one of Gavin’s hipbones before looking up to Gavin. Gavin’s whole body is shaking, and faint moans and pants come out of Gavin’s mouth. Eventually, Gavin looks down to Michael, gulping before letting out a small breath, and nodding his head. Michael pulls down Gavin’s boxers, Gavin’s cock bouncing up to greet Michael.

Michael pauses, gulping once. Is this really what he wanted to do? His mind thinks back to the fantasy he had a couple of weeks ago, how often that same fantasy had come up recently. He gulps again, letting out a faint sigh, before licking up Gavin’s shaft, tracing a bead of pre-cum, before putting his mouth on the head of Gavin’s cock. His head bobs slowly up and down Gavin’s shaft, hands fondling Gavin’s balls. He tries to recall what he likes best when a girl would give him oral, hoping that he is doing something at least similar to that. Michael begins to focus more on the head of Gavin’s cock, swirling it in his mouth, or tonguing at the slit, since it elicits the loudest moans out of Gavin’s mouth.

Michael’s free hand trails down to his own pants, flicking the button open and undoing the fly  so he can pull out his own cock, which is completely hard. He strokes roughly at his own cock, feeling a slight sting at the abrupt pressure. Gavin’s hands wander down to Michael’s curls, pulling at them as his hips begin to thrust into Michael’s mouth. Michael’s jaw loosens, letting Gavin practically fuck his mouth, as the thrusts of his cock on his hands grows faster. The room is filled with moans and panting, which grow more erratic as the two come closer to climax.

Gavin lets out another moan, before yelling, “Michael!”, and cumming with a final thrust. Michael cums soon after, his moan muffled by Gavin’s cock. Michael pulls away from Gavin’s cock, unsure of what to do with the semen in his mouth. Gavin kneels down, caressing Michael’s cheek before pressing his lips to Michael’s. Gavin’s tongue snakes its way into Michael’s mouth, slurping up some of the semen. Michael hears Gavin swallow, and he abruptly pulls away, eyes widening slightly. He gulps the few drops of semen left in his mouth.

“You just ate your own-”

“I did.” Gavin replies. “Would’ve been a bit of a waste, I could see you wanted to spit it out.”

Michael nods his head slowly, glancing around the apartment. His eyes rest on the front door, which had been left wide open. He runs over to the door, slamming it shut.

Gavin snickers. “I should’ve mentioned that it was open earlier, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, you should’ve, you fucking dumbass.” Michael replies. “I’m sure the whole goddamn building heard us.”

“I’m okay with that.”

Michael raises an eyebrow at the comment. He goes over to sit with Gavin, who is still on the floor.

“So,” Gavin starts.

“Hm?”

“Is that what’s supposed to make me stop?”

“Stop-” Michael pauses. “Oh. Yes.” He gulps. “Yeah, it was.”

“Hmm.” Gavin says. “It worked.”

“Did it?”

“Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know by now, I have a [Tumblr](http://oceannanotoceania.tumblr.com/). I hope to fill some prompts on there, so feel free to follow me/submit something for me to write!


End file.
